These perfect rules
by Luorescence
Summary: [D'espairsRay, Plastic Tree][Zero/Ryutarou] That was the perfect balance. The perfect relationship based on simple rules. No touches. No sex. No words. Kisses, just kisses.


**Genre:** Romance  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them  
**Rating:** G  
**Base:** Plastic Tree, D'espairsRay  
**Pairing:** Ryutarou/Zero

* * *

This was my first time writing in English. I kinda like it for its simplicity, even if looking back at it, I find it kinda bad.

* * *

**These perfect rules**

* * *

Ryutarou kissed Zero's palm then his forehead and his cheeks. The other giggled slightly with a goofy smile. He loved the feeling of the vocalist's soft and full lips on his skin. It made him crave for more kisses. He also knew well that the older was just as pleased to give him these. The two of us appreciated the game going on between them. It was an equitable exchange. Ryutarou had too much affection for himself and needed to express it. Zero needed affection in oder to fill the emptiness that reigned over his heart since he broke up with his last lover, almost a whole year ago. That was the perfect balance. The perfect relationship based on simple rules. No touches, no sex, no words. Kisses, just kisses. Never on the lips. Strictly speaking, they weren't even a pairing. It was just, them and kisses. No less, no more.

It should have been perfect. It had been so. It was so. Almost. There was just a little blur blooming into a whole stain that wouldn't let itself be washed away, no matter how many effort would be put in the task. The time passing by was making things worse. At first, Zero had begun to wish for more. More kisses, maybe some touches. Then, he wanted more. Kisses, touches, maybe even sex. And now, he just craved for all. He just wanted to make a real couple with the other, including all the pack. Being a normal pair was what he was willing for. No more platonic relationship. He was somehow sick of it. However, he would never admit it in front of his friend, fearing that he would just stop all. As frustrated as it made him each time, he knew he wouldn't bear losing these kisses. Even if he also knew that was a grotesque lie, he said himself that it was sufficient. Well, that was better than nothing, wasn't it ?

When lips were on his nose — sending him back to reality — he prayed for them to make their way down his own mouth. Unfortunately, like always, Ryutarou was scrupulously following the now-dreadful rules.

"You seem disturbed. What's happening ?"the vocalist asked with concern.

Zero frowned avoiding eye contact then shook his head. If he learned about his thoughts, he was almost sure their little agreement would come to an end. Bad idea.

"Nothing. I'm just exhausting from the recording of the new album. You know how is it. And everyone's nervous, we want it to blow manias' mind off. It must astound them ! So we're working more than hard, and well... I'm feeling a little worn out."He yawned as the Plastic Tree's member stood up saying that he should let him rest. Zero grabbed his hand, smiling kindly. "Please stay. I don't mind you being there. In fact, it's rather pleasant. It helps me relax."

Ryutarou smiled back and kissed the top of his head before seating back near his friend.

"If it's so kindly asked. I don't see any reason not to grant your wish."

The evening slowly passed by but it was refreshing and calming. They mostly watched stupid TV shows while eating the junk food that filled Zero's frigde. It was casual, ordinary between the two, but they always enjoyed it a lot, precisely because of this simple casualty.

* * *

"Have a good night... for what's left of it," Zero said laughing slightly. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to wake me up. I would be really ashamed of myself to let my guest have a poor sleep,"he added before departing the room, switching the lights off. Then, he crashed into the sofa in the living room, put a cover on his body and finally, fell nearly instantly asleep.

Ryutarou turned again, searching for some rest that wouldn't come. He was somehow embarrassed to sleep in his friend's bed whereas said person was in a mere sofa. However, Zero had been adamant. He wouldn't let him sleep in the sofa and the vocalist didn't want to offend his host. He sighed. He turned on the other side and his mouth opened, forming a perfect o. There was another solution. Very simple. He chose to try it. After all, it was just sleeping together, sharing the bed. It didn't involve anything more. Rules would be respected.

He left the room, cross the dark corridor to the living room softly enlightened by the dim spots of the various electronic equipments. He was moved at the Zero's sight, profoundly sleeping, lightly snoring. He awed then walked silently to him, smiling.

"Zero-kun,"he whispered in his ear, his fingers poking his belly. The other growled, opened his eyes, searching for focus before answering with a hoarse voice.

"Ryutarou ?" He rubbed his eyes. "What're you doin' there ?"

"Well... I think your bed is missing you and it won't let me sleep until you come... I guess."

"Ya already know I can't !"

Ryutarou pouted. "Be a nice host and listen to your guest... please ?"

Zero massed his temples. "We already have this discussion ! I won't let you..."

"If I kiss you, will you finally shut up and come ?" he cut him.

The younger was caught unaware. Had he really heard what he thought he had ? His mind replayed quickly the words. He was joking, wasn't he ? He opened his mouth to tell him that wasn't funny at all but didn't had the time. Ryutarou's lips were on his, soft and wet, moving slowly. The words died in his throat as the thought of the broken rules was spirited away by the vocalist's hands. One grabbing gently his hair, the other cupping his cheek. Wonder rushed into his body, slightly tainted with a disbelief and a worry that prevent him from either to react or answer the sweet and long-awaited kiss. He hadn't imagine he would receive it in such circumstances. He hadn't even envisage having it one day. They had always followed the rules with a careful attention.

"Your bed and I are waiting for you, you know. And I would like to sleep. So will you let us have the pleasure to benefit of your presence now ?"

That was obviously a rhetorical question. Even more, an oder. Zero just knew it was useless to try to refuse. Moreover he was away, thinking of the wonderful kiss. He followed the older questioning himself about the truthfulness of the moment, and if it had really happened, what that would mean for them.

* * *

Many hours later, Zero finally opened his eyes. The room was still dived in thick darkness. He sat up, rubbing his eyes then touching the spot next to him. Empty and cold. Nobody had been there this night except himself. Ryutarou hadn't sleep with him. He must had departed late in the night, like he always did. Dream. He had dreamed it all. He knew that couldn't be true. That was far to good to be real. Exhaust had made him see what he wanted the most and it saddened him to admit that reality had came back to him, simple and mean. He walked through the corridor to the kitchen where he grabbed a coffee can in the fridge.

Then he came into the living room. On the coffee table were all the trashes they had left on the last night. He thought about the evening while tidying it mechanically. He sighted, sat on the sofa. The cover resting in reminded him of his dream and he surprised himself caressing his lips with his fingers. Such a beautiful vision. It had seemed so real that he could almost remember the contact of the other's mouth on his. He shook his head : giving thought to such reflections wouldn't help at all. It was quite the contrary.

He sighed again. He didn't feel like doing anything. Besides, he was still tired out. He yawned as laying down on the couch, and wrapped himself in the cover before rejoining dreamland in the next instants.

* * *

The doorbell rang waking Zero from his nap. He felt lightly dizzy and stunned by the strident sound, but manage to get to the entrance safe and unharmed. When he opened up, a kiss on the top of his head and on each cheek welcomed him.

"Hey ! Do I disturb you ?"

"Not at all ! I was just napping. I didn't get much sleep... You know as well as me that neither of us got a full night." They laughed softly.

"Anyway, good afternoon," the vocalist said with a smile as he brushed the other's lips with his. Zero swallowed his saliva hardly. What was that ?

"What about the rules ?" he asked, searching for the reason of his elder's odd behavior as said person hugged him tightly.

"Rules ?" Ryutarou giggled. "What rules ? You obviously know you're going out with me, don't you ?"


End file.
